Cooking Lesson
by Zio Uchiha
Summary: Davis needs to cook something for a one-dish Digidestined picnic. Too bad he has no idea how to cook. Who will he turn to for help? Mimi and Davis friendship fic. Part of my Mimi and Davis series. Leave a review!


_Yo. I got some good responses about my Davis and Mimi one-shot so I'm going to make a string of them. Also, I've been on a train all day so I needed something to do. So, instead of updating one of my other stories again, I decided to write this. These will be more of a collection of moments rather than a big long story. Although, there may be running jokes or plot points through all of them. Anyways, I'm done yapping._

_Disclaimer: Too damn bad Toei owns Digimon. If you want proof all I have to say is Sorato. Yeah I know, I gagged too._

Cooking Lesson

Davis' POV

As soon as I woke up, the first thought to pop into my mind was why the hell am I so damn sore? Light was filtering through my window and hit me straight in the eye. That left me with no choice but to move my body.

That may not have been the best idea because as soon as I shifted my body I felt several different pains shoot through my body. My body ached in places I didn't know it could ache.

I tried thinking back to yesterday to figure out why I was feeling like absolute shit. I came home pretty late but it wasn't like I was drunk or anything. Closing my eyes and thinking back farther, I remembered Mimi. That opened the floodgates.

I spent the whole day at the mall shopping with her. Everyone else had been busy yesterday except for her. So we met up and went on a shopping spree. Well, at least Mimi did. 37 bags if I remembered correctly. At least, I didn't have anything planned today. I could just loaf around home the whole day and recharge. A day of peace was just what I needed after yesterday.

Unfortunately, just as soon as I painted that glorious picture of a day of relaxation my phone went off. I rolled over to my nightstand while letting out a groan because of the muscle aches.

"Davis." I manage to croak.

"Hey, it's Matt."

"Oh, hi Matt."

"Uh, Davis are you okay? You sound like shit."

"Oh, it's probably because I just woke up."

"Oh sorry to wake you but, you remember that plan we made to go bowling today?"

I mentally cursed myself when I remembered making that plan.

"Oh yeah, what time do you want to go?"

"Well, I called up everyone and the idea kind of got hijacked. Sora and Mimi decided to turn it into a picnic in the Digital World. It's a one-dish so everyone has to bring something. Also, you know how Mimi has become a health nut lately? She made a rule that everything has to be homemade and good for you. And the last thing is that they moved it to tomorrow so that everyone has enough time to cook. Anyways, I'll let you get back to sleep. Later."

"See ya!"

Shit! I had to cook? I didn't have the slightest idea how to cook. Sure, I wanted to open my own noodle cart but that was just a dream I had. I didn't know anything about it. Cooking was something for women! I thought sexistly.

Maybe Jun knew something about cooking. I could ask her I guess. Then suddenly I start cracking up. That was a good one! Jun helping me with something! Yeah right, she'd give up on Matt before she ever helped me.

Maybe Kari could help me out, and it would be an excellent way to try and spend some time with her! All right sounds like a plan!

I picked up my phone and dialed out her number. I had it memorized by heart. Was that weird? Nah, I was probably just over thinking this too much.

"Hi it's Kari." She answers.

"Hey Kari, it's me Davis." I greet her.

"No."

"No, what?" I ask confused.

"I'm not going on a date with you."

My mood immediately dropped as I heard her say that. But I was going to try and make her feel bad too.

"Oh, well I wasn't going to ask you out. But whatever I guess. I'll talk to you later." I say hanging up right away.

In my head I began to count down. 3…2…1… and my phone went off. Smiling to myself I see the I.D. read Kari. She was just too nice. She couldn't handle upsetting me like that and I knew that fact very well. So, I occasionally took advantage of that.

"Davis, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have assumed that's why you were calling. Please don't be too mad with me."

Nah, it's cool. I was just wondering if you got the call for the picnic tomorrow?"

"Yeah I did. It sounds like it's going to be a lot of fun!"

"Yeah for sure! Listen, this whole one-dish thing. Do you want to get together and cook something together? Jun is busy cooking something the whole day today for her friend's birthday party. So, I don't have a kitchen to use." I lie trying to make it seem like Kari was my last resort.

"Oh yeah of course! Yolei is coming over too. The three of us can work together on something!"

"Yolei?" I ask with trepidation.

"Yeah why is everything ok?"

"Uh yeah everything is fine. I'll let you know in a little bit if I'm going to come over. Ken said he might need my help as well so let me check in with him again."

"Oh ok just give me a call then. Bye Davis!"

"Bye Kari!"

Damn it. I hate Yolei. Well, I don't hate her. It's just she's really damn annoying especially when I try to flirt with Kari. That essentially crossed out going to Kari's house.

I wonder what Tai is up to. Just then, I get a call. Ironically, it's from him.

"Yo Davis. Do you know anything about cooking? Joe, Izzy, and I just burned what we were making for the picnic tomorrow. Do you think you can help us out?"

"You know, as tempting as that sounds I think I'm going to pass man sorry."

"Oh come on Davis, we really need your help! Oh shit why do I smell something burning? What the hell? Izzy why is that on fire? Joe go get some water or a fire extinguisher!" I hear Tai yelling at the others.

I begin to laugh and just hang up the phone. Seriously, it was such an awful idea for us guys to cook. The only guy I knew who could cook was Matt. Actually, maybe I should call him for help.

"Hey Matt. It's me Davis."

"Hey I was just about to call you. We are all meeting up at the computer lab at noon tomorrow. I forgot to tell you earlier sorry."

"Oh it's no biggie. By the way, Matt I was wondering what you're making for tomorrow?"

"Oh I have a portable grill so, I'm just going to there tomorrow and grill out. Are you not sure what to make?"

"Yeah, I really don't know what to do."

"Try doing something with noodles. Spaghetti or pasta is always a good option!"

"Oh ok. Hey Matt, do you think you can help me out with this? I don't really know how to cook at all." I admit.

"Nah, I'm sure you'll be a natural Davis. I mean it's just noodles after all. They're hard to mess up. I'm sure you'll be fine kid! But I got to run! I'll catch you later!" He says just before hanging up on me.

Great. I still had no idea what to do. Maybe I should just look up how to do it on the inter- suddenly my phone interrupted my thoughts. Stupid phone! Just when I was beginning to get started on this, it had to screw everything up.

I looked at the caller I.D. and was surprised to see that it was Mimi calling. I answered with some trepidation just because of how sore I was right now thanks to our shopping trip.

"Davis." I answer.

"Hi Davis, how are you?" She asks kindly.

"I'm doing pretty good. I'm kind of tired I guess. You?"

"Oh I'm doing awesome! You heard about the picnic right?"

"Yeah, yeah I did. Sounds like it's going to be fun."

"Yeah for sure! Anyways, last night you accidently put your bags in my car along with all of mine. Do you want to come pick them up? After all, those new shorts you got would be perfect for the picnic!" She says animatedly.

"Oh really? Oops. Yeah I'll drop by sometime today to pick them up. What's a good time for you?"

"Ummm, anytime today is fine. Just give me a call when you get to my apartment complex. I'll have to let security know it's ok to let you in."

"Ok and security?" I ask confused.

"It's a long story. I'll tell you when you come over ok?"

"Deal. I'll come over in a bit then. See ya!"

"Bye Davis!"

About an hour later, I had showered and eaten some cereal for breakfast. I decide that I might as well just go now. Grabbing my phone and my wallet I leave my apartment. I decide against the train because Mimi lived nearby from what I remembered. After about 15 minutes of walking, I arrive at her apartment complex. My jaw dropped.

This was supposed to be an apartment complex? It looked much more like a 5 star hotel. I was about to walk through the glass door into the main lobby when I remembered she told me to call her.

"Mimi!" She answers excitedly.

"Hey Mimi, it's me Davis. I just got to the complex."

"Oh let me just come down and get you. Give me like 5 minutes." She says before hanging up.

I took a quick look around. There were security guards everywhere. What the hell? There was a receptionist on the left and there was a big fountain in the middle of the lobby. All the way across from the receptionist were a couple of comfy looking sofas.

I decided to take a seat on one. Sitting down, I began to people watch. A lot of the people going in and out of the building looked like they were filthy rich. They were all dressed up. Most of the men were wearing suits and every woman seemed to be wearing designer clothes.

I laughed to myself about how I noticed they were wearing designer clothes. Before yesterday I didn't even know what designer clothes were. But one day shopping with Mimi totally changed that.

"Davis! Over here!" I hear someone call my name.

I look up to see Mimi walking towards me her hand raised in a wave. With her designer clothing and taste for expensive things it seemed like she fit in perfectly here.

"Hey sis!" I greet trying to see if she had just been messing with me yesterday.

"Hey my apartment is on the 7th floor." She says as she grabs my hand and leads me towards the elevator.

"Hey Mimi, this place looks more like a hotel than an apartment complex." I say hoping she could clear things up for me.

"Oh yeah, this whole building was just built in the past 6 months so they really tried to make it a luxury complex. They offer a bunch of free services and stuff and actually some of the rooms are used as hotel rooms. I know a lot of foreign politicians stay here when they come to Tokyo. That's why there's so much security." She answers.

"Oh wow this place must be really expensive then."

"Yeah it is but my dad is actually best friends with the guy who built this place so he gave me a free room."

"Wow totally free?" I ask incredulously.

"Yeah all I have to do is work at the gift shop occasionally and the best part is that I actually get paid for that. Oh here we are." She says taking out a keycard and scanning it.

The door unlocks and I walk into the biggest apartment I had ever seen. It seemed like more of a penthouse than an apartment. My jaw honestly dropped.

"Th-this place is hu-huge!" I say almost incoherently.

"Yeah it is, I absolutely love it!" She replies.

If I were her, I would too. I mean seriously just the main room was bigger than my whole apartment! At least she didn't sound ungrateful. I couldn't stand those kind of people. The ones who were handed everything and were still ungrateful.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Mimi asks kindly.

"Uh do you have any Coke?"

"No, I don't keep any soda in the house. It isn't very good for you, you know."

"Wait are you serious?" I knew Mimi was a health nut but I didn't think she would go as far as giving up soda.

"Yeah 100% serious. It isn't good for you. It ruins your teeth, and there is all that artificial crap in it."

"So, what do you drink?" I ask incredulously.

"Well, sometimes I drink water but usually I make fruit smoothies. Do you want one?"

"Uh I think I'll pass. I'm not a big fan of smoothies."

"Oh come on, just try one. I promise they're really good."

"I don't know Meems." I say cautiously.

"Oh stop being such a baby. Besides, Kari loves my smoothies."

"Kari?" My ears immediately perked up when I heard her name. "All right I'll try one."

"All right! Coming right up!" Mimi says with a smile. "Make yourself comfortable in the mean time."

I take a seat on her sofa and turn on the T.V. I'm not surprised to see the first channel to come up is the Food Network. Wow, Mimi was really serious about all this cooking stuff.

"Here you go!" Mimi says handing me a smoothie.

I took a sip and was pleasantly surprised. It was actually really good.

"Wow Mimi, this is amazing!"

"I'm glad you like it." Mimi says with a small laugh.

It was so good that I had to have more. Raising my glass, I began to down it until suddenly my eyes began to hurt. Shit! I was having an eye freeze! I suddenly squeezed my eyes shut trying to fight the pain. Mimi noticed me close my eyes and began to laugh.

"Drink too fast?"

"Yeah."

"Just rub your eyes a little, it'll pass over soon."

After my eyes recovered we sat around and watched T.V. for a while. There was a really good movie on and we both sort of lost track of time.

When the movie ended I took a look at my phone and saw it was already 7:00.

"Oh shit!" I exclaim. "Mimi, thanks a lot but I got to run!"

"Why? Is everything ok? Are you late for something?" She asks.

Suddenly my stomach growls really loudly.

"At least have dinner before you leave." She says laughing.

"I'd love to Meems but I still have to go and cook for tomorrows picnic."

"So? That will take like an hour at most. You definitely have time to stay for dinner."

"No, it will take a lot longer than that."

"Well, what are you planning on making?" She asks curiously.

"I don't know something with noodles. Maybe spaghetti."

"Davis, it takes 10 minutes to boil the noodles and 15 at most to make the sauce. You definitely have enough time to eat dinner here."

"Mimi, you don't understand. I have no idea how to cook at all."

"Wait, you can't make noodles?"

"Uh no."

Suddenly, Mimi begins to laugh uncontrollably.

"Hey what's so funny?" I ask irritatedly.

"Nothing, it's just that noodles are some of the easiest things to cook. I can teach you right now if you want." She offers kindly.

"Are you serious? You can teach me how to cook?"

"Yeah, what if my little brother gets hungry when I'm not around. I need to teach him to fend for himself." She says poking me. "You know we can just do one big joint dish for tomorrow."

"All right sounds good." I reply.

Then, she grabs me by the hand and drags me into the kitchen. There, she pulls out a pan.

"Fill that up with water. And then turn the stove on." She instructs.

"Ok." I quickly do as she instructed. "Now what?"

"Put the pan over the fire. And wait for the water to start boiling."

"Boiling?" I ask confused.

"That's when the water starts to bubble." She says with a laugh. "Tell me when it starts to boil Ok? Just watch over it."

"Hey, how come I have to do all the work?" I ask.

"I'm making the sauce. I gave you the easy job." She responds and then sticks her tongue out at me.

After a few minutes the water started to bubble just like Mimi said it would.

"Now what do I do?" I look at Mimi.

"Take these noodles and put them into the pan. Then, make sure you stir them."

"Ok that sounds easy."

After 10 minutes of stirring, I was absolutely bored. I look over and Mimi was using a knife to cut up tomatoes.

"How come you get the fun job Meems?"

"Fun? What makes you think this is fun?"

"Well you get to use a knife at least."

"I swear all you boys are the same." She responds rolling her eyes. "Oh well, here the sauce is almost done. We'll have to mix it with the noodles when they're done boiling."

"Sweet! Can I do that part?" I ask excitedly.

"Yeah of course." Mimi says with a laugh. "Most guys aren't too eager about cooking. Except for Matt, he doesn't have much of a choice though."

"Well, I guess I'm an exception then." I say energetically.

After a few more minutes the spaghetti was ready. Mimi set some aside for dinner for the two of us. She took the rest and packaged it into some plastic containers.

"I'll add some meatballs to it tomorrow morning. I'll say you made the noodles and I added the meatballs. But for now is just spaghetti all right?" She asks.

"Yeah sure no problem at all!" I reply.

As we sat and ate, I couldn't help but thinking that this was the best spaghetti I'd ever had. It was so delicious. I mean it was crazy. I had helped make it! Even Mimi was impressed at how well it turned out.

"Wow Davis, you're a natural." She compliments conveniently forgetting that she made the sauce.

"Thanks Mimi. I couldn't have done it without my big sis." I answer truthfully.

The next day when we took it to the picnic, it got similar responses.

"Wow Davis, I didn't know you could cook so well." Sora says to me.

"Yeah what the hell? If you're so damn good why didn't you help us out yesterday?" Tai asks enraged.

He, Joe, and Izzy brought something that honestly wouldn't be fit to feed to Jun. Like I would seriously feel bad feeding that to her.

But no one's critique was as important to me as Kari's was.

"Davis, this is really delicious. Do you think you can make more just for me sometime?"

Standing behind her was Mimi. Mimi heard and flashed me a smile and nodded her head indicating that she would help me if I needed.

It was nice having Mimi have my back. She was the big sister I had always needed. I could really get used to this.

_Well, I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please leave a review! Also, let me know if you guys have any scenarios you want me to use for the next brother sister one-shot. Thanks guys!_


End file.
